


今生是第一次

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: 李马克 X 李东赫意思就是要分左右





	今生是第一次

**Author's Note:**

> *请勿带入真人。

李马克还在回家路上的时候，接到了李东赫打来的电话。

“你快点回来，我好像要分化了...” 李东赫声音听起来还算稳定，但李马克紧张坏了，他觉得李东赫此时一定很不安。

李马克比李东赫大一岁，自然比他早分化，只不过饶是他这个随时锻炼着的Alpha，在分化那天也吃了不少苦。说实话那天具体的事他也不记得了，只觉得身体像是着了火却又漂在水上，一直晃一直晃，让人发晕。等到醒来只看到李东赫趴在床边，满脸惊喜地看着他说“哇塞，哥是个Alpha诶！”语气像是个通知产妇生了对双胞胎的产婆， 眼睛亮晶晶的。 只是一想到李东赫，他又着急起来，不自觉地加重了油门。

「但要慢点开车。」接着发来一条短信。

李东赫分化了。李马克一路上都在消化这个事实，他不是没想过，反正迟早都有这么一天，他只是有点紧张。他问过李东赫想分化成什么，男孩只给他一个白眼说，“你当这是跟谁商量呢，我能决定得了吗，听命呗。” “只要你不嫌弃我，我俩在一块就成。”他抱着李马克脖子撒娇。结果晚上他又想了想，跟李马克说，我要是个Omege就好了，神色带着认真，像是虔诚地说出来愿望就会实现，“我这辈子都只想和你在一起。”

李马克停好车等电梯的时候，看着墙上不断减小的数字，像是心脏系着的定时炸弹倒计时，他希望数字变得慢一点，又想它快一点，他像是等待耶稣审判的信徒，忐忑又坚定地接受一切结果。

电梯在26楼打开门的时候，他吸了吸鼻子，楼道里飘着似有似无的酸涩，这是东赫的信息素吗？浓度不高气味让他也无法判断，酸的东西他尝得不多，会是什么呢？

刚一推开门，李马克就感觉全世界的酸果都向他砸来，带着枝，长着叶，化成汹涌的浪潮，将他包裹，再将他推向那个酸涩的源头。

卧室里，李东赫就那样蜷着身子靠在床头，好像没有力气再睁着眼睛了，细汗濡湿了额前的碎发贴在脸上。

他下午比李马克先回家，动手准备晚餐的时候，总觉得有果酱的酸味在周围窜来窜去。他翻了翻冰箱，也没有找到什么能怀疑的，只是刚好从上方橱柜拿出砂锅时手一软差点没拿住，脑筋一转，他想，坏了。

李东赫给李马克发过短信就把手机丢在一边，乖乖地爬到了床上。他已经有点脱力，靠在床头一点一点感觉着自己身体的变化。其实好像也没什么，他想，上次看到马克哥那样，本来有点恐惧。他李东赫天不怕地不怕，就是怕痛，小时候去打针，他能跑得全医院上到大夫下到保安叔叔全都出动逮他。李爸爸说要不下次去东区那个医院吧，我不好意思来这儿了；李妈妈说你是不是想让儿子在全市医院挨个出名。

但幸好分化一点也不疼，他就是难受，头沉得不停把身子往下坠，身上像是一阵阵拂过轻风，有点痒，但又抓不住作恶的风。那股熟悉的酸味又上来了，风越吹就越浓，他躲不掉。“啊，信息素吗？怎么是酸的啊，马克哥不喜欢的啊......” 

有点烦人。

他把被子踢到了一边，但也尽力制止住自己乱动的腿，以免把自己搞得很狼狈。他自制力向来很强，伤和痛都习惯忍着，这也许并不是个好习惯；尽管眉头已经烦躁地拧在一起，但他就安静地等着，告诉自己，他知道，李马克很快就会回来。

“东赫啊。”李马克走上前唤了他一声，用手挨了一下额头确认没有在发烧，李东赫睁开布满水汽的眼睛看了他一眼，迟钝的反应力让他愣住两秒像是在辨认什么，接着便像是窒溺的人碰到新鲜空气般跌进了李马克怀里。

李马克曾经想过无数次眼前这个男孩的信息素会是什么味道，是济州岛晒饱阳光的橘子，海盐若隐若现的咸味，拔节生长竹子的清香，还是浓郁绵长的奶油小方。

都不是。

一股一股的山楂味接连撞进鼻腔，放肆地席卷所有感官，把思绪都打结阻塞，整个世界都慢了半秒。李马克是喜欢甜味的，他喜欢西瓜，喜欢巧克力；他讨厌死酸的东西了。

是吗。看着李东赫的样子，他说服不了自己。

于是他低下头，探向李东赫的嘴唇，品尝他今生里第一粒山楂。

李东赫就顺势缠上了李马克，扎进了那个他熟悉的怀抱，才算有一点安心。李马克搂过他的腰，手伸向后背的时候，发现那层薄布已经被汗浸润了。“很难受吧东赫啊。”唇齿分离的空当，他问道。Omega的本能让李东赫无暇回答他，再次覆上李马克的嘴唇，径直地把舌头探进去，不停舔舐着口腔里的嫩肉，像个不知餍足的小孩讨要着糖果，要吻到胸腔的空气都抽干才罢休。李马克心疼他这样用劲，一点点放出自己的信息素，把他安抚下来。

“是哥的信息素吗？”李东赫稍微清醒了一点，问道，“是什么树木吗？”这是他第一次闻到他的味道，温柔又醇厚，混着他的体香很是特别。“雪松。”马克答道。“很适合哥呢，”李东赫笑了笑，“怎么办，我好像是山楂诶，哥不是不喜欢酸的吗。”

“那怎么办呢，得让我喜欢上才行啊。”李马克偏了一下头假装在思考，“要邀请我尝一下你这颗山楂吗？”

说着便释放出大量信息素，雪松的味道不似刚才那般温和，带有压迫与目的性的香味，轻易就调动起了李东赫的情欲。你看，说什么请求与允许，顺应身体的感召做就是了。

李马克的手刚握住李东赫的腰，就惹来对方一声轻喘。李东赫似乎也被自己敏感的身体吓住了，对上了李马克的眼睛。Omega天生就要被Alpha掌控吧，他想，一碰上对方，身体变得不像是自己的。察觉到李东赫的不安，李马克将他向后压过倒在床上，吻了一下男孩的额头，说：“能相信我吧，会让你舒服的。”

只可惜李东赫对于“舒服”的理解还不够深刻。两个人在一起的时候，李马克总顾及到他没成年的身体，始终不肯做到最后一步，要不就用手，要不就用嘴，帮他弄出来。李东赫想，都是高潮，没差的。

然而在李马克的手划过他的腰侧的时候，他意识到，他大错特错了。他的指尖像是带着电流，相触的瞬间噼里啪啦地溅起火花，灼烧着李东赫的每一寸皮肤，带着刺痛感，却更加刺激着他的神经。

“哥......”李东赫只迷茫的叫着，说不上是舒服还是不舒服。李马克也不理，一边吻住他一边把手游走在李东赫光滑的皮肤上。李东赫爱运动，夏天尤其爱游泳，良好的习惯让他养出了一身健康的肤色，只是在床上，在这深蓝色的床单上，在昏黄的灯光下，尤其在李马克眼里，是再性感不过了。

他俯身咬住李东赫胸前的乳粒，满意地听到男孩喉咙中泻出一声嘤咛。李东赫下意识就把手插入马克发间，将他头部按向自己，李马克会意，更加卖力地吸吮着，还抽出一只手捻揉着另一边的乳头。

信息素与分化的双重攻击，让李东赫暂时失去了思考能力，身体只能更随着本能行动，比如，他拉过李马克的手附在了自己挺立的柱身上。“帮帮我。”像往常一样，他知道欲望袭来的时候要在马克的手中得到释放。马克没说什么，握住男孩的性器上下套弄起来。

他手移到李东赫屁股上的时候不由自主地捏了一把，丰盈的臀肉争先恐后从指缝中挤出，李马克只觉得自己像是抓了一手蜜。李东赫的腿间已经湿透了，只是本人还毫无察觉，Alpha的手从股缝中抹过，将液体随意涂在男孩大腿内侧，李东赫感觉一阵湿滑，想将腿收紧，却被人阻止。“东赫啊，想和你玩点更刺激的呢。”

李东赫来不及思考，就看见李马克拉过自己的双腿架在肩上，然后把头埋在了自己腿间，眼前的场景对于初次分化的李东赫来说还是有点过于刺激了。紧接着下一秒，他就快要死机。李马克用力掰开男孩的两瓣臀肉，对着Omega娇嫩的后穴吹了一口气，看着小穴汩汩地流出更多水。李东赫这下感觉到了，他觉得有点羞耻，缩了缩后面想要阻止，便感觉到有个柔软的东西滑了进去。

“呀，李马克！”突然的刺激让李东赫半眯了眼睛，不知所措，他刚想挣扎，然而后面只是不争气的在对方舌尖的逗弄下流出更多的水。算了就这样吧，他想，Alpha是李马克的话，是再好不过了，就这样让他沉进更深的欲望里吧。

李马克故意在股间舔弄，发出啧啧的声响，像是在饮可口的山楂汁，听得李东赫面红耳赤。“我们东赫是甜的，一点也不酸呢。”柔软的舌头在肠壁四周打着圈儿的来回，刺激着敏感的软肉。男孩把腿慢慢夹紧，不知道是将那人弄出去，还是让舌头进入得更深。李东赫承受着快感，大腿都开始轻轻地颤抖，他搞不明白李马克在他身上的所作所为怎么会这么刺激，他想去他妈的自慰，做爱真的爽上一万倍。

李马克把他下面搞得一片水淋淋之后，看着男孩的性器颤巍巍的立在腿间，顶部有透明的液体不断溢出，顺着柱身流下，粉粉嫩嫩地倒显得有些惹人怜爱。他欺身含住了李东赫的性器开始吞吐，凭着经验技术，三下五除二地让李东赫先射了出来。

与李东赫交换一个充满他的味道的吻，他看着高潮后的男孩，将刘海撩到一边，摸了摸他潮红的脸蛋，“怎么样，好点了吗？” 李东赫大口呼吸着空气，没说话。

事实上，他发泄过一次的身体，像是开启了情潮的开关，体内的欲望不断涌动，喧嚣着，想要更多，更彻底的快感淹没自己。李东赫放出的信息素越来越浓，粘稠的披在两人身上，他拉过李马克，将自己与他缠在一起。

说是天雷勾动地火也毫不夸张，欲望在相爱的人之间总是来得格外汹涌，更何况其中一位还在生理上的发情中。肌肤间的摩擦像是快要起火，李东赫不停地用腿蹭着李马克，李马克架不住他，便先将手指送入了男孩的后穴。

其实已经没有什么扩张的必要了，后面已经爽滑得不像样子，小穴含住手指一张一缩，像是做足了准备迎接Alpha的进入。李东赫觉得那手搅在后面像是挠在他心上，他摸到李马克的腰间，熟练的解下他的裤子，扒下内裤边缘，他握住那硬挺的性器，用手指来回擦过硕大的龟头，然后动了动腰肢，示意那人下一步。

李马克掐着李东赫的腰准备进去的时候，神圣得像是上帝要为新生儿点化，他的东赫啊，他要彻底拥有他了。

性器刚插进后穴，嫩肉便谄媚地包覆上了柱身，里面的温度高得吓人，一根根烧断着两人的神经。每进去一点，结合得越紧密，快感越不断地涌上，催得两人都发出轻叹。李马克定了定神，开始慢慢的抽送，性器整根抽出再有力地送回小穴，每一下都顶得李东赫腿软。

李东赫感受着对方在他体内的动作，托了Omega的福，后穴并没有什么不适，性器和肠壁的摩擦不断地掀起快感，他却紧咬着嘴唇，泻出一声声绵长的呼声。“被插进去就这么爽吗？”情动的Alpha肆无忌惮的说着荤话，他伸手解救出他的唇瓣，低声哄道，“没关系的，叫出来吧，让我了解你的感受……”他知道李东赫总这样，不愿意暴露自己脆弱的一面，要不是被自己发现贴在手上的创可贴，垃圾桶里感冒药包装，他从来都不讲。可现在，他就想听听他的声音，甜蜜的，痛苦的，什么都好。

拉过李东赫的手固定在头顶，李马克对后穴开始更剧烈地抽插。像是要顶到最里面的部分那样，粗大的性器凶狠地往里面送，像是要把囊袋也挤进去。李东赫只沉浸在满足的快感里，“马克哥……啊……太深了。” 

头部擦过一点突起的时候，李马克明显感觉身下的人颤动了一下，发出“啊……”的一声惊叫，便故意地，每一下都找准方向，对着敏感点顶弄起来。李东赫被他弄得眼眶盛满了水汽，从下身不断涌上的快感让他不知所措，“啊、哥……太快了……唔……”

看着李东赫慢慢放松，把自己的一切交给身体的模样，李马克动了坏心思。他停下激烈的动作，开始了缓慢的抽插。先是将龟头退至穴口，再缓慢地推进，把闭拢的穴肉都推开去，如此反复，最终停下，然后抱起李东赫让他坐在自己身上。

“我们东赫想要的话，就自己拿吧。”他靠在床头，对上李东赫又惊又恼的眼睛，拧了一把他红肿的乳头，示意他开始。但他忘了，李东赫也不是吃素的。

男孩双手搂过马克的脖子，一边吻住他就开始上下蹲坐。他每一下都抬高臀部又往下坐，紧致的后穴将柱身完全包裹，自己的性器抵在对方的小腹上上下蹭着，顶端吐出的爱液在皮肤上画得乱七八糟，结果要不了一会儿，体力迅速消耗的Omega吃累地把头埋进了对方的颈间。

主动的姿势却让他被插入得更深，很快，Alpha的性器顶部就探到了一片嫩肉。李东赫也不是什么都不懂，他知道生殖腔的软肉对于Alpha来说有着怎样的诱惑，紧贴的身体探触到马克的心跳有一瞬间的慌乱，他开始一点一点地磨蹭。后穴含住男孩的下体，不断扭动着腰肢，小幅度地起坐还顺势紧了紧后穴，软绵绵的动作，偏不让李马克采撷到他最美味的部分。

李东赫自顾自地找着敏感点，他挪动腰臀，用身下的肉棒一下下地向那点突起刺去，沦陷在自己讨来的情欲里。“嗯啊……好大好满……”他俯在李马克耳边，难以抑制地呻吟出声，说不上是真实的表达，还是在向Alpha挑衅，“东赫自己弄得好舒服…………嗯、啊…………”

李马克的心中有点微妙。他想从李东赫嘴里听到淫乱的话，又下意识地觉得李东赫不该这样口无遮拦。

他向下抚上男孩的屁股，在他往下坐的同时，按住他的身体将自己的胯间往上顶。性器进到一个前所未有的深度，李东赫不由得尖叫出声。Omega的生殖腔太过敏感，李东赫觉得那每一下顶弄都能要了他的命，“啊、啊……哥…………”他的身体被冲撞着，只能溢出断断续续的吟叫。

李马克更加卖力地顶弄起来，借着重力，他次次都戳向那块最隐蔽的地带，两人结合的地方不断有后穴溢出的液体和快速抽插弄出的白沫，显得淫乱无比。李东赫感觉自己快要到了，后穴开始不受控地抽搐，他抱紧李马克，含住他的耳朵开始舔弄。他平常最喜欢摆弄马克的耳朵，软软的像没有骨头似的，高潮袭来的时候，柔嫩的耳垂肉衔在嘴里，让他觉得安心。

李东赫的精液就胡乱地射在了对方的小腹上，李马克感觉到，高潮过后的身体，最深处的软肉慢慢张开了一个小口，里面温暖，柔软，吸引着李马克向更深处探去。他重重抽插了数十下，射出股股精液，填满了那个湿热的腔。

紧接着，李东赫觉得有什么东西在体内慢慢胀大，渐渐封住他生殖腔的小口，推搡着一块块嫩肉。他吃痛叫出声，让刚刚高潮后的李马克回过神。知道李东赫怕痛，他想控制住自己往外抽出，却感觉到李东赫埋在肩上的头左右晃了晃，“标记我吧，哥……我没事的……”他听见李东赫说，“快点标记我吧。”

李马克拉过李东赫看着他，放任体内的结不断胀大，他看着东赫一点点留下眼泪，再一点点将它吻去，“东赫啊……”他就只这样唤着，温柔的，充满爱意的。

标记完成，李东赫整个人像是从水里捞出来，湿漉漉的，他窝进李马克怀里，卸下身上所有重量，呼吸一点点平稳下来。

李马克慢慢拍着他的背，Omega后颈的腺体暴露在空气里，是完全没有戒备的姿势。信息素的味道还没散去，李东赫那股酸涩的清香幽幽地窜出，萦绕在鼻尖。山楂可真酸啊，他想，酸得他眼泪都快掉下来了。

“我爱你，东赫。”李马克用脸颊一下下地蹭着李东赫的头发。

“我也是，哥。”

 

END

*ABO知识来源于我的阅读经验，有误都是私设我不管；  
*是李姓rapper先带着未成年开太空船的，不是我，不要举报我。


End file.
